


The Hole in My Chest

by starsndips



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsndips/pseuds/starsndips
Summary: This is just kind of a short little drabble I wanted to do to kind of explain how trauma in a way kind of starts out seeing itself small before it can consume your whole being without addressing it. If you have experiences of trauma and haven't received any therapy or help, then I would suggest it, because in your way, you can't let your own "hole in your chest" consume you!^^
Kudos: 4





	The Hole in My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of a short little drabble I wanted to do to kind of explain how trauma in a way kind of starts out seeing itself small before it can consume your whole being without addressing it. If you have experiences of trauma and haven't received any therapy or help, then I would suggest it, because in your way, you can't let your own "hole in your chest" consume you!^^

I feel like there are many things in life that are odd and one of those things is the hole in my chest. I never use to notice it, really it started out as the size of one of my pores on my skin, so what was there to notice? It did start growing bigger though...

One day, my friend Rowan pointed it out. 

"There's a hole in your chest."

"I know."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing really I guess."

I mean so what if there is a hole? It's not like it was that big. That's what I thought to myself, and he could read it from my face so he didn't persist with asking.

People actually did start noticing it at one point. My friends would point it out as it grew bigger, and we would laugh it off. I was the funny one, and the hole was just kind of part of me, and I was a walking talking circus act, the girl with a chasm in her chest, a reverse tumor, a black hole. It would hurt when I would laugh sometimes though, like that was what was making it bigger. It was fine though, because so what if I had a hole in my chest, wasn't it just something I had? 

Eventually, my mother started to notice.

"We're going to get it checked out."

"No Mom, it's fine. I'm fine."

I think she saw how tired I was. I don't think she wanted to tire me out more. Or maybe my eyes scared her, I was smiling but they stopped smiling a long time ago.

The hole was hurting me, I wasn't stupid, even I knew that. It was just a growing abyss in my torso, slowly swallowing the rest of my body, it wasn't like I didn't see it every time I looked in the mirror... but it was also something I was familiar with because what was I without the hole? Wasn't I just the hole?


End file.
